


Can You Bring Me Back to Life

by lolzilla



Category: Glee
Genre: Adultery, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Protective Santana Lopez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzilla/pseuds/lolzilla
Summary: Kurt thought everyone wanted him to marry Blaine, but someone finally speaks up. Kurt might have his chance at happiness, but will he pick the right path?(Au starts between Tested and Opening Night, no samcedes)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Can You Bring Me Back to Life

Sam was sat on Mercedes' couch waiting for him. Kurt. He knew he was coming over to meet Blaine for their coffee date/centerpiece brainstorming session. He took a deep breath twiddling his thumbs. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Finally there was a knock at the door and Sam rushed to get it. On the other side was Kurt smiling at him. "Oh hey Sam, I was just-" 

"We need to talk." Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the living room. He followed looking around for whatever was causing Sam's distress. Facing each other they just stared for a minute, Kurt wondering if Sam was expecting him to talk. Sam braced himself and spoke. "Don't marry Blaine."

Kurt's mouth fell open. Both their hearts were hammering. Kurt blinked trying to wrap his head around what Sam said. "W-what? 

"Look, I know you and him and everyone think you're perfect together but you're not. You deserve way better." Sam felt relieved to get it off his chest but the look on Kurt's face hadn't changed. 

"I don't understand, Blaine is your best friend," he said. Sam sighed.

"I know he is but I can't just let you marry someone who doesn't treat you right."

Kurt let out an uncomfortable laugh. "What are you talking about? Blaine treats me great."

"No, he always blames you for things, and he's controlling and if what Rachel told me is true he sexually assaulted you, I looked it up." Sam was breathing heavily, he had to get Kurt to understand, "He makes you less special Kurt."

Kurt looked ready to cry as he took a deep breath. "Sam, why…"

It felt like his body moved on it's own pulling Kurt in and kissing him. An electric current ran between their lips. He felt Kurt stiffen and his hand flexed on his shoulder. Then Kurt started to relax and he pushed him away gently. "Sam what are you doing?"

"Sam?" An angry voice came from the stairs. Blaine was standing there with a look similar to when Sam kissed Tina. He felt Kurt pull away from him. 

"Blaine, I-I didn't-"

"What the hell Kurt?! Why were you making out with him?" Blaine asked.

"We weren't making out, it was just a kiss, I didn't even kiss back!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, “Why would Sam kiss you?”

“Look, just lay off Kurt. He’s right I kissed him.” Sam stepped forward with his arms crossed. Blaine glared at him.

“What were you doing kissing  _ my _ fiancé?” Blaine came down the stairs to get in Sam’s face. Sam didn’t back down.

“Calm down dude, I didn’t mean to. It just kind of happened.” 

"Of course, kissing other people's boyfriends is something that just happens." Blaine shoved Sam and Kurt let out a quiet gasp.

"Back off." Sam shoved him back. Blaine moved to punch him and Sam grabbed him.

"Stop it! You're friends!" Kurt got in between them with a hand on each of their chests. Blaine shoved his hand off and took a step back.

"Friends don't kiss friends fiancés" Blaine stormed back upstairs.

"Blaine wait-" Kurt really looked like he was going to cry now. Sam put his hands in his pockets and looked down. After a few seconds of feeling Kurt's eyes on him he spoke. "I have to go." 

Sam didn't look up until he heard the door close. He looked at the stairs and then turned back unsure of what to do. It wasn't a total loss, at least Kurt hadn't followed Blaine.

\---

Kurt could feel himself shaking, trying to wrap his head around what happened. A tingle remained on his lips from Sam's kiss. He hadn't been kissed like that in ages. He walked as fast as he could back to his apartment. He shouldn't think like that, he has a fiancé. Sam's voice echoed in his head, telling him not to marry Blaine.

One thing caught in his mind. Blaine made him less special. What did he mean but that? Kurt let out a long sigh and slid open his apartment door hoping Rachel was too busy with rehearsals to be home. 

"You kissed Sam?!"

As usual things didn't work in his favour. He steeled himself for the inevitably painful conversation. "No, he kissed me."

"That's pretty much the same thing, what were you doing kissing Sam? And with Blaine upstairs!" Kurt could never tell if she was yelling because she screamed almost everything she said anyway.

"He just kissed me, I didn't know he was going to do it. I don't think he did either." He sat in the nearest chair. 

"Was it good?" Rachel sat next to him staring intently.

Kurt held his breath for a moment, then sighed. "Really good."

"Really good like better than Blaine?" Rachel asked. Kurt didn't know how to respond, luckily he was saved by Santana barging into the apartment.

"Lady Hummel, why is Trouty Mouth blowing up my phone telling me to make sure you're okay?"

"Sam kissed him!" Rachel stood and pointed at Kurt. Santana's jaw dropped.

"Holy sweet hell, you have more game than I thought Hummel."

"Not now Satan, I'm in the middle of a crisis." Kurt rested his head in his hand. 

"Chill miss priss, auntie Snixx is here to help. First we need to figure out why lipsy decided to kiss you." Santana sat on the other side of him.

Rachel nodded, "Maybe he got into a really bad fight with Blaine."

"Actually, he did say some stuff about Blaine before he did it." Kurt looked up at them.

"Well what unsavory things did he say about hobbit 2.0?" Santana leaned in and Rachel followed suit.

"Well he said Blaine doesn't treat me right and he makes me less special, and…" Kurt didn't know if he could repeat it. He'd done all he could to forget that night.

"And what?" Rachel pressed.

"That you said he sexually assaulted me." It felt better to say it like it was just another crazy thing Rachel had said.

"What? I didn't say that!" Rachel's voice went up enough for Santana to wince.

"Pipe down Yentl, Kurt is that true?"

"I don't know, he said he looked it up but I really don't think it really was that serious."

"Is this about what happened at that gay bar?" Rachel said.

Kurt frowned. "That thing I told you about in first time girl talk confidence? Yes it is. At least I think it is, unless you've been feeding Sam a bunch of other information."

"Please, Kurt. I've grown enough to realize that I'm not good with secrets." Rachel said brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Hold up, are you seriously saying that ice queen was assaulted and you knew about it?" Kurt could hear her angry mother voice coming out. 

"Sam probably just misunderstood Santana, calm down." He got up and went to the fridge. 

"No, not until you tell me exactly what that rotten piece of broccoli did." Kurt sighed and pulled out a carton of milk. Their eyes burned into his back as he poured it into a pot and put it on the stove to warm. He heard Santana stand up. "Kurt, seriously."

"He got drunk and tried to get me to have sex with him okay?"

"Tried how?" 

He turned to look at her with his arms crossed. "He was grabbing me and trying to convince me."

"See Santana? That's not sexual assault." Rachel said, turning in her chair to look at them.

"What did he do when you told him to stop?" Santana raised her eyebrow. Kurt turned back to his milk. 

"He did eventually." Was all he could muster.

"Okay, frog face was right. I'm gonna go beat that twerp's ass." Her heels clicked as she marched towards the door.

"Santana wait, he was drunk, and he apologized, it was so long ago I barely remember it." 

"Hummel you can't just let that go, what do you think he'll do when he gets drunk and you're legally attached to him?" 

"He wouldn't do it again."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, I'm sure you never give in to his annoying puppy dog eyes when you're not in the mood."

"Santana that's different, you're completely overreacting." Rachel said as Kurt put a mug of warm milk in front of her silently.

"Seriously it worries me that you two are just brushing this aside, but fine, maybe helmet head never pushes lady gay to do anything, but the largemouth bass wouldn't try to break them up without good reason." She sat down and took the glass of milk Kurt slid over to her. He was deep in thought sipping his milk, Santana hadn't been wrong about what she said and it made his stomach sink.

"He was probably trying to make Blaine mad." Rachel said. 

Santana shook her head. "Sam's not like that, he doesn't have it in him. Even when he was dating me to get back at Quinn he still cared about me.”

“Well why else would he kiss Kurt?”

“Maybe he thought if he kissed a princess his froggy lips would go back to normal.”

“Santana this is serious, Sam is trying to break up a relationship!”

“Rachel please, inside voice,” Kurt said, rubbing his temple. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything, Sam had always seemed supportive of him and Blaine. He ignored Rachel and Santana’s squabbling and finished his milk. “I’ve got to go.” 

“What? Where?” Rachel asked.

“One Three Hill rehearsal.” He grabbed his jacket and rushed out of his apartment. He texted Elliot to tell him he was in need of an emergency jam sesh.


End file.
